Far From The Others Close To Another
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: When Louis gets with Eleanor Harry is heart broken, but Niall is there to help


Far From The Others, Close To Each Other

Giggling that's what Niall heard when he reached the tour bus, he got his case loaded onto the bus before getting on the bus and seeing Harry and Louis whispering so wrapped up talking to each other that they hadn't notice him. It was they're first tour, and the other four guys where planning a night out clubbing afterwards but Harry had to stay back because Harry was too young.

After the show, Niall could've swore he saw Louis slap Harry's arse, but he wasn't certain so he shook his head, looked at the ground and carried on walking.

"You know guys I'm not up for clubbing now, you three go ahead." Louis fake yawned.

"You sure?" Liam questioned, face tight with confusion, as to why Louis, regular partier had suddenly changed his mind.

"Yeah I'm knackered, but go ahead." Louis smiled, as the rest of the guys slowly accepted Louis excuse and started to get ready. Before they left Niall could've sworn he saw Louis take _the notebook_ out of his case, but he shook his head and carried on.

Niall and Louis where sharing a hotel room during the tour, in which Louis insisted on calling Harry before bed, which Niall thought was odd, but, whatever.

"Night, babe." Niall swore he heard Louis say that before he hung up, it was probably nothing, probably his sleep deprived brain playing tricks on him, he shook his head, rolled over trying to forget and fall asleep.

Three days later they where back on the bus, Niall heard footsteps running down buy the bunks, he stuck he drew back his curtain ever so slightly, only to see Louis and Harry just coming to bed, he checked the time, it was 3AM. Surely they'd been recording late for the album, thats what he told himself.

When Niall woke up the next morning he was sure he could see Harry's curls sticking out from Louis' bunk, he was pretty certain he was going crazy.

When Louis brought eleanor to meet the guys, they all greeted them friendly, of course, Niall took a chance look at Harry, Niall swore his eyes were glazed, like he was fighting tears. When Harry suddenly looked up and said "I'm gonna go get pizza." Niall stood up to go with him.

The walk to Niall's car was silent and slightly uncomfortable, it wasn't until Harry sat in the passenger seat breathed out a long sigh and visibly deflated that Niall dared to say anything.

"You alright, mate?" Niall asked.

"'M fine, everything's cool." Harry replied, it was more like trying to convince himself than Niall.

"I'm not trying to invade but I'm here to talk, if needed." Niall offered, before starting up the engine. "Domino's or Pizza Hut."

"Either."

"Opinion on Eleanor?" Niall pressed.

"She's alright, I guess." Harry grumbled.

"Don't sound too enthusiatic, mate." Niall tried to make light of the situation.

"Fuck off." Harry said flatly.

"Sorry, didn't realise Lou was this much of a sensitive subject." Niall didn't mean the comment to come across with the bitterness it did.

"Louis can date whomever he wants, it's not like it's my decision is it?" Harry bit back.

They pulled up to Domino's Niall tried to diffuse the tension. "I'm sorry about before, I'm just shocked, I'd assumed that-"

"What did you assume Niall?" Harry's temper was rising, and so was his voice. "Did you assume that me and Louis were together because it looks like we were both fucking wrong about that" Harry breaks down at the end, and Niall's there to comfort him wrapping him arms around him as Harry cries into his shoulder.

"Shit, Haz, I'm sorry." Niall comforts. "Hey, lets get pizza and drive around for a bit yeah?" Harry nods, they get the pizza and drive around until the suns just coming up, and Niall's eyes burn, they arrive back at the tour bus, and everyone's pissed. Louis runs up to Harry before the rest of the crew can.

"Harry what the fuck you just disappeared, don't th-" Before Louis can finish off his lecture, Harry shakes him off before facing the rest of the crew, only seventeen he still haqs a curfew. Louis looks at him expecting an answer, but Niall just shakes his head and walks to his bed, getting some much needed rest.

Harry became very introverts for a while until the tour was over and Harry had to face living with Louis, which became hard when Louis wanted to be cuddly and cutesty, but he couldn't do it, well he did it but hated himself afterwards. Harry loved Louis too much, so much that when Louis went out with Eleanor one night, Harry found himself frantically knocking on Niall's door, tears streaming down his face. Niall didnt press or ask questions he seemed to get it let Harry it and set up Fifa which Harry was awful at but the crisps and masses of cola managed to help Harry sort himself out enough to face Louis when he got home.

It was a few months later when Harry showed up on Niall's door step again.

"Harry what's wrong?" Niall asked.

"Nothing." Harry mumbled into his hands, he had no top on, he'd come home expecting to cook him and Louis tea just like he always did, until there was a note on the side, Louis saying he'd gone to Manchester to see Eleanor for a couple days. Harry hadn't even thought anything, he's just ended up here, infront of Niall.

"Harry you're shaking, come in sit down." Niall opened the door wider, God it hurt to see Harry so hurt, fuck Louis for doing this, Fuck him for hurting Harry. Niall put his arm around Harry as Harry practically collasped into his lap and cried. After a while Harry wasn's calming down, he started dry heaving.

"Harry c'mon, c'mon, if you don't stop you're gonna throw up." Niall heaved him up into a sitting position, Harry's eyes red raw from crying, God Niall had never wanted to hit Louis more. It took the first two Harry Potter movies before Harry fulling calmed down enough to speak coherently.

"What happened Haz?" Niall asked tentively.

"He's gone up there with her." Harry looked down a made a small whimper like sound.

"Come'er" Niall opened his arms to which Harry fell into easily. "God Harry you're freezing, let me get a blanket." But by the time Niall came back Harry had fallen asleep, sucking his thumb and shivering slightly, Niall covered him in the blanket and went up to bed himself.

The next morning Niall awoke to an empty sofa, his blanket folded neatly at the end of his sofa. Louis had to be back today they had interviews all day, so Niall wouldn't see much of Harry today. But when the tinted van showed up for then Harry was walking out alone and Louis was already in the car, it wasn't until Niall got close enough he realised Harry was waiting for him, that feeling in Niall's stomach was something he wasn't used to. Harry has Niall's top on that he planned on wearing today but couldn't find, he decided not to mention it.

Next time Harry showed up at Niall's he wasn't crying, instead he looked defiant and determind.

"I'm gonna move in next door to you, I'm gonna try and move on." Harry said before the doubt could tell him that it was stupid and that he'd never be over Louis.

"Good, that's great." Niall smiled, it was nice that Harry was getting a backbone. Harry slept there that night, on the sofa. The next month Harry moved in next to Niall him and Niall spent most night's playing Mario Kart until Harry would get hungry and hey'd order food in. Every morning the food would be cleared away, Harry would be gone and so would another of Niall's T-shirts.

Everything was good, until one night Niall woke up at four to frantic knocking on his door. Niall opened the door to a despair Harry who managed to launch himself at Niall before almost collapsing if Niall hadn't caught him.

"I'm so so stupid, I'm so stupid." Harry kept repeating, until Niall soothed.

"What happened?" Niall finally asked.

"I slept with him. He wanted someone, and I was there, he just needed someone to use, and I was willing, I'm so fucking stupid." Harry broke down again. Harry expected Niall to push him away to think he was dirty or disgusting, but he didn't he held him close and tight.

"You are not stupid, he is." Niall told Harry over and over.

"Why are you so good to me, all I do is fuck up Niall." Harry whispered.

"You don't fuck up." Niall stated.

"You're crazy." Harry laughed half heartedly. Niall didn't let Harry sleep alone that night, he slept in Niall's bed with him. But when Niall woke up Harry was gone.

Tour started, and when bunks were called, Harry waited until everyone had chosen, until he had a choice, opposite Niall, or opposite Louis. The guy where staring at him and he walked up and down the small corridor, before chucking his bag down on the bunk opposite Niall, Niall smiled genuinely at him. On tour Niall stuck to Harry like glue, which Harry was so damn happy about, it stopped him from thinking about Louis, instead he thought more of Niall's smile and Niall's hug.

Until one night Liam, Zayn, Louis and Niall had gone out, Louis came home early.

"You and Niall screwing?" Louis asked flat out, catching Harry of guard.

"Wha- No." Harry faltered.

"Obviously, you are don't be coy." Louis smirked.

"We're obviously not." Harry said flatly, he couldn't be dealing with Louis when he was being argumentative, not tonight.

"Good, wanna rerun of that night a couple of months ago?" Louis walked closer to him, so close you could smell the alcohol on his breath, Harry shook his head and pushed Louis back. "What's this, Harry saying no to me? As if, you could never say no."

"I'm saying no so drop it." Harry snarled, he hadn't meant to but he was so done with Louis, not even an invitation would work. But he didn't go back to his own bunk, he crawled into Niall and snuggled into Niall's bed time hoodie.

Niall came in about two, it was before Zayn and Liam that was for sure, and he was still pretty sober, specially for a after show part he usually came back hammared. He didn't realise Harry was in his bunk until he nearly say on him.

"Shit, Harry." Niall whisper shouted, "Sorry, are you okay?" Niall blurted, until he saw Harry's tear stricken face.

"He tried it on again tonight." Was all Harry said.

"And"

"I told him no, I don't want him anymore." Harry smiled, which confused Niall.

"Then why the tears." Niall questioned.

"Because I figured something out that scares me a lot more." Harry started nodding to himseld willing himself to continue.

"Which is." Niall pushed, pulling Harry in for Harry to cuddle into him with his right arm.

"Now please don't be mad, but with everything you've done for me these past weeks I kinda, well - I well, I like you." Harry rushed out getting quieter before the end. Niall didn't reply, Harry panicked. "If you don't feel the same way, I mean it's fine I'll leave." Harry made to move.

"Don't leave." Niall sat up. "I feel the same way, I think, I like it when you're here and I'm fucking sad when your not but, I've never had feelings for like, a guy, before."

"We'll take it slow, yeah?" Harry tested the ground, trying to figure out whether Niall wanted to be with him or not.

"Yeah."

"Can I kiss you, please?" Harry used all his courage to ask him. Niall nodded, so a shaking Harry leant in and slowly kissed Niall, Niall moved his lips, molding slowly to Harry's. Harry pulled away before it could move forward, laying his head back down on Niall's chest, Niall's hand on his waist as their breath shallowed and evened out both of them falling asleep.


End file.
